something about this is wrong yet so right
by Kitkat skittle123
Summary: about an o.c that has her family killed by two akatsuki but find's trues love not death yet starting a family with him i do not own naruto. rated M?


i do not own naruto just the story and o.c's i do not use punctuation marks there maybe other pov's ok so yeah don't get all mean because i used more then 1 kay some words are wrong ok don't be mad i'll try to make it long and not short

* Start *  
>' hi i'm onna i'm about 16 and i have a light shade of blue i'm from the stone village i just lost my family from normal rain ninja i want to kill them so i'll do what i got to do to get them back i'm in the iwa clan i have two mouth hands nothing else and a tattoo of a blue rose on my neck it see able very see able i wear a tank top with a jacket on top and ninja pants and shinobi shoes and i had a sword a katana really i had two of them and a hidin knife in the back of my pants and my eyes are a deep gray that show nothing but hate now because i want my mother and father to be happy i know they would be happy they loved to kill people with bountys but other then that no and my hair was long '<br>" hm'mm " i was looking at the rain village right in front of me but i had to get in somehow without them knowing i'm here so i used some clay i had in my pack and let my hands chew them good them i put them in the ground and they found the place i was looking for so i started running inside * pein pov just for a bit thought *  
>' i felt something from the rain i looked out nothing so i sent the six paths as konan too see was looking i felt like i should go too so i did go out are started with the ground '<br>* back to onna ^ - ^ *  
>' i felt someone on the ground where i was so i was hoping it was not who i thought it was i felt more then just two pairs of feet but i don't know how many so i tried to walked but my hair was grabbed someone '<br>" AAAAH THAT FUCKING HURTS BITCH " I yelled at the people and mainly the man holding my hair " why are you in my village? " he asked " why whould you want to know heh " i said to him then i got shook " because this is my village! " he said madder and the girl with blue hair backed off a little seeing me in pain i thought i saw something in her that said i'm sorry but it was gone within the minute " l-let me go " i said to him with tears in my eyes " ONCE MORE WHY ARE YOU HERE? " he yelled at me " i wanted to help my family kill y-your n-ninja " i said letting all my tears run out of my eyes then my hair ripped i was on the ground my hair was short so i felt way too much pain i wanted to die but i saw that the girl was the one who cut my hair i thought it ripped but she cut it then walked over to the man with orange hair and said something into his ear then he just luaghed like a ' oh hell no i am not doing that '  
>" why not? " she said " because she wanted to kill my ninja! " he said mad and he walked to me i had my gray eye's wide open as he got close something out of his sleave came out i freaked out like hell then the girl got in the way of him and he stood there " why are you in the way konan? " he said to her " because look at her! " she said to the man " what so? " he said " look at her please " she said to him " fine " he said and looked at me with pissed off steam in his eyes either that or he just hates me like hell " get out of my face dude " i said to him " fine kill her " he said and the guy who had me early picked my up by my shirt and carried me some where i didn't know so i put my hand to him arm and my hand mouth bit him making him drop me in pain " take that bitch! " i said running off the other way then another girl with orange hair got in the way " move girl please " i said she looked like a 15 maybe a little older then that i don't know " come now " she said to me i got mad i hated other girls telling me what to do because of school i was picked on high school bitchs all that stuff " no " she said then hit me making me black out * an hour later *<br>' i woke up in a weird place it felt dark and cold i felt alone in the world again because i was really adopted to the family i had but i didn't know that till i was 7 i still loved them like mad thought but their son kept hitting on me because i was cute to him and his type he said i was starting to think this was a bad idea now wanting to come here and kill the rain ninja that killed my family then the door opened to show them again i let my head fall to the ground i looked at the floor waiting to die then i heard a piece of metal hit another piece of metal i was worried like hell " girl " said a man's voice i didn't answer him " SPEAK " he said hitting my hand with the metal and i yelled like mad " WHAT WHAT? " i said to him " why do you want to kill the ninja? " he asked " they killed my family! " i yelled to him " my ninja would not do that " he said " yes they would i saw it with my own eyes! " i said and i got another piece of metal in my other hand now " don't lie to me " he said " i'm not i swear! " i said to him " fine what do they look like then " he said " the guy looked like this he had red hair brown eye's and a cloak and the other guy looked like a girl with blonde hair blue eye's and the same cloak " i said to him and his eye's lit up " i know them i told them too " he said " w-wha? WHY? " i yelled at him " because your miss iwa " he said and kissed me turning out to making out with me i didn't want to but i did he healed me up and locked the door so no one would walk in on us .  
>* how'd ya like it? just no mean comments please this is just a one chapter story okay hope ya liked it alot * ~Kit <p>


End file.
